In Your Arms Again
by windpriestess
Summary: After Kagome's death, Inuyasha admits his true feeling to himself too late. Given a second chance, can he bring Kagome back to the world of the living and face his demons at the same time? IK, with a little MS fluffiness. Finished!
1. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I only own Inuyasha and Company in my heart. You can't take them see!!!! They're mine!!!! Thanks to Rumiko Takashi for creating these beloved characters for us!!

To Be With You

Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

"Who needs you anyway Kagome, you can barely shoot an arrow, much less take down a demon!!!! At least Kikyo could take care of herself!!!!" As soon as Inuyasha spoke those words, he instantly regretted them. Especially when he saw the look of hurt in Kagome's eyes. He was just so angry and well.....as much as he hated to admit it to himself, jealous that Kagome was once again helping Kouga that he immediately started verbally attacking her. "Forget you Inuyasha, as soon as we reach the village, I'm leaving since you'd rather have Kikyo by your side. And she walked off into the night.

Immediately getting worried he ran after her and soon after suddenly he smelled Kikyo's scent. Running toward it, he saw Kagome on the ground knocked out, and farther away Kikyo walking away. "Kikyo, what have you done!!!" Inuyasha, I have merely removed the one thing keeping you from joining me in hell." Kikyo said calmly. He ran to Kagome and as soon as he bent over her checking on her injuries, Kikyo saw her opportunity and launched an arrow. Kagome woke up in just the nick of time and pulled Inuyasha down and shielded him from the arrow with her body. The arrow instantly went through her body. Inuyasha was in shock until he realized his shirt was wet, he looked down and saw the blood and thought to himself, "Funny, I don't feel any pain." Then he looked into Kagome's face and saw it was clenched in pain. Laying her down gently, he saw the damage Kikyo's arrow had done. It had blasted a hole in Kagome's torso. "No, Kagome, it'll be ok, I promise, please just stay with me.

"Inuyasha, Kagome said, "It's ok. Even though you never loved me and always dreamed of being with Kikyo, it didn't stop me from loving you more each day. And please don't feel bad, I couldn't bear it if u were sad, because even though I'm dying, I'm not sad, because even if it was for a short time, I got to be with you." And with those words Kagome died in Inuyasha's arms. As he was cradling her body he noticed a slip of paper fall out her hand. Reading it, he realized it was a song.

Inuyasha I wrote this for you,

I don't know why, but you're lost to me. Forever to be kept away.

I don't know why, but when i sleep, it feels like we're together again.

I wake up alone, fighting in the night. i search deep down, looking only for peace..."though you're still in me!"

"i said, you're just a memory, but i'm living in the past. surrounded by the descisions i had made. i'll find my peace at last, though forever and a day will pass. i'll still be here...and i don't know why"

Someday your memories will fade, but i won't be there to see it.

you'll be with me until the end of time.

My heart can't take all you've put me through. Love is blind, but so was i.

"though you're still in me"

"i said, you're just a memory, but i'm living in the past. Surrounded by the descisions i had made. i'll find my peace at last, though forever and day will pass. i'll still be here...and i don't know why..."

I don't know where the future will take me, but i know you'll be there with me.

If only in my heart, if only in my mind, you're still in me!

"i said, you're just a memory, but i'm living in the past. Surrounded by the descisions i had made. i'll find my peace at last, though forever and a day will pass. i'll still be here...and i don't know why"

mmmmm i don't know why....mmmmm why.....i don't know why!

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Please don't leave me" And alone Inuyasha cried for the first tine since his mother died. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Thanks to my pal Beth Newcomb for writing the song that goes with this story!!!!


	2. Saying Goodbye And I'm Sorry

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye and A Second Chance

Inuyasha, cradling Kagome's body, walked back to the campsite. As soon as he reached the opening Sango looked up, fully prepared to tease Kagome and Inuyasha for their lover's spat when he saw Inuyasha's face. Then she looked down into his arms and saw Kagome's bloody body. "What happened!!!! Inuyasha tell me!!!!" All Inuyasha could say was "Kikyo." As soon as she reached Kagome's body she realized she was dead. "No, please no!!!" Miroku, coming back from his bath in the spring, came upon the scene and immediately realized what had happened. Sango, not knowing what else to do ran into Miroku's arms sobbing.

"Sango, Inuyasha said, I....." "Go to hell, Inuyasha, along with your precious corpse!!!!" Miroku told Inuyasha to go bury Kagome, he would take care of Sango. As Inuyasha was leaving the scene all he could think was of all the pain he had caused. Without realizing it, Inuyasha walked into the glen where his mother had been buried. He laid Kagome's body down and proceeded to dig a grave. "Inuyasha, help me please."

Inuyasha looked up, "Kagome!!!" "Please Inuyasha, it's so dark and I'm all alone" "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha rushed over to the body with a faint spark of hope in his heart. But when he looked at the body, she was still dead. Suddenly, he felt a kick upside his head. Turning around, he saw a tiny girl in a black vest and with black wings. "What the hell", he growled. A tengu, he thought to himself. "My name is Amori, the little fairy said, "I was sent by the lord demon of the hell, the woman you are mourning, she is not supposed to be there." "You think I don't know that!!!!, she's supposed to be alive with me." "No no no!!!!, Amori yelled, "It wasn't her time, he could have survived the wound, but her heart was broken, she gave up living to end her broken heart. She decided in those last moment that she would rather be dead than to have to live without you."

Inuyasha immediately felt his heart break even more as he thought to himself "She never knew how much I truly loved her, I was so scared of her getting hurt that I pushed her away, and I had to make sure Kikyo rested in peace. And in the end all I did was cause he more pain than anyone." Amori kicked his head once more and yelled in his ear, "If you'll just listen, there's a way to get her back!!!" Fast as a lightning bolt, Inuyasha grabbed Amori and said in a low growl "How." "Amori wiggled out and said, "The demon lord of Hell, Ryonosuke, has taken pity on her and has sent me here to open up a passage way to hell for you to save her. She isn't in hell though, she's in purgatory, trapped in her pain." If I open this passage you may not get out, and the journey is incredibly dangerous. And you can't go in your living body, only your spirit can travel, your physical body has to stay here." "I don't care, Inuyasha said, "but what about Kagome's body?" "I'll guard it and block any creature from this area, I promise, her body's safe with me, and yours too. "But you only have a limited time before you the gateway closes." "Fine, fine, fine, just watch Kagome's body and I'll be back!!!! Now open the door or whatever the hell it is!!!" And with that Amori proceeded to open the gate to hell, and Inuyasha jumped in, ready to face whatever came at him to bring Kagome back.


	3. The First Test

Chapter 3: The First Test

Inuyasha stepped into what only be described as a terrible nightmare, everywhere demons were torturing poor souls. As brash as Inuyasha was he knew better than to mettle in the affairs of the underworld. "Kikyo wanted to bring me to this!!!!", he thought to himself. Not soon after he reached the the castle of the demon Lord Ryonosuke and as he reached the interior he was approached by a hell demon. "What is a pititiful half-demon as yourself doing in this world. You aren't even dead, but we can arrange that. I need a new toy to torture." "Screw you, out of my way, you're not worth my time, I need to see Lord Ryonosuke", Inuyasha said. To get to Lord Ryonosuke, you have to go through me. And with that, it reared up and INuyahsa could see it's true form. It had the legs of a crab and a man's body on top(yes in case anyone might have figured it out, I got the idea from Onimusha 2:Samurei's Destiny ï), and for it's weapon it carrieda a greta battle axe in the shape of a half-moon. Inuyasha had heard of this demon that guarded the Lord Ryonosuke. No one ever knew his name because none had faced him and lived to tell the tale. He carried the great weapon, Blood Moon, forged in the fires of hell itself.

Before Inuyasha had time to react, the demon had swung his battle and knocked Inuyasha across the floor. "Damn, Inuyasha thought to himself, a few more hits like that I'll really belong down here" Suddenly the demon came at him again swinging the axe, Imuyasha jumped high into the air to avoid the blade only to get slammed by the hilt. Inuyasha slammed into the ceiling and feel back down to the floor leaving a great dent. "Aww the half-demon is losing, so sad" the demon laughed. Inuyasha decided to take the initiative and charged at the demon. And once again got slammed backwards, but this time he saw a weak spot. He noticed that inderneath the demon's legs at each joint was a fleshy part not protected by it's shell. He thought to himself "I hit that weak point, and maybe I can at least slow it down." When the demon charged him once again, Inuyasha dodged underneath him and hit that area. The demon howled in pain and Inuyasha saw how he crumpled. Inuyasha saw his chance and and used Tessiaga's (I think that's right)Wind Scar. The demon was blown away in an instant, and Inuyasha fell to his knees exhausted. "I will reach you Kagome, I promise" Then as he was passing out he saw a figure approach. To bruised and battered to acknowledge their presence, he gave way to the ringing in his head and passed out.


	4. Authoress Notes

Authoress notes:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!!! I hoped people would like my story but the love I'm getting for it is amazing and totally inspiring me to keep writing!!!! (not trying to be corny, but it is) Thanks again to my first reviewers!!! I'm posting the final chapters soon, I promise, today hopefully!!!!


	5. Lord Ryonosuke And The Second Test

Chapter 4: Lord Ryonosuke And The Second Test

Inuyasha awoke in a large room, as he looked around he noticed at he head of the room was a great throne and sitting on the throne was a great demon. Even Inuyasha noticed how regal the demon was. "Inuyasha, I presume", it bellowed. "Yeah, and you are Lord Ryonosuke I'm guessing". Inuyasha replied. "Yes, I am, I see you passed my first test" "Test!!!! You piece of trash, I should kill you!!!" , Inuyasha yelled. "Do that and you'll never see Kagome again", Ryonosuke replied. This immediately stopped Inuyasha. "Where is she, how do I get to her!!!! Tell me NOW!!!!"

"Patience, let me explain. It simply wasn't her time to go, when she gave up her life to save yours, it was a final act of love. But it was also an act of desperation, she could have easily healed herself, even with her limited powers. Or she would have made it to a village and gotten treatment. But she basically wanted to die, and so she really committed suicide. As I'm sure Amori told you, she couldn't bear the thought of not being with you. Her tie to you was so strong she couldn't even truly pass on, hence she is stuck in purgatory, doomed to eternal sadness and she may never move on. Seeing this I was cough moved, I had only seen a love that strong many years ago, but that is not important. You have passed the first test, and proven to me you are worthy to travel to save her. The next test you will have to face your own demons. You're fully healed you should be ready to go."

"Wait, Inuyasha yelled, what do you mean face my own demons?!!!" Behind Inuyasha, Ryonosuke, had opened another doorway. "Good luck Inuyasha, you're going to need it." And before Inuyasha could say another word he was pulled through. Back in the palace room, Ryonosuke summoned another tengu. "Midori, your sister is guarding the woman's body, you help Inuyasha through the next trial" "Yes my lord!!", and with Midori, flew through off to help Inuyasha. Ryonosuke turned to a bookcase and pulled out a book. Inside was a picture of a demon that looked fairly like Naruku. "Well Keitaro, even after 1,000 years, you still haven't learned when to quit. I may not been able to help Inuyasha's father at the end, but Inuyasha may be the one to stop you." Ryonosuke closed the book and walked into the another room. (hmmmm, anybody hear hints of a sequel. If you want the whole story, albeit a longer one than this, leave me a message, or email me at )

Inuyasha looked around at his surroundings he was on some type of island, it was dark, but there didn't seem to be any demons around. "Hmmm, I could just swim to shore. He was stopped my the second tengu Midori. "Hey!!!! Aren't you supposed to be watching Kagome's body!!! Why the hell are you here?!!!" "Silly I'm Midori, Amori's sister, she's watching the body and I'm here to help you through this test."

"Sorry but I don't need any help" Inuyasha smartly replied. He then proceeded to walk toward the water. As soon as he stuck on foot in the water it, immediately drained away and instead of standing on a island. Inuyasha was on a cliff so high he couldn't see the bottom. Midori flew over to him, "Sorry, I tried to warn you, you can't leave this place until you face your demons." "So how do I face my demons?", Inuyasha asked. "You're about to, Midori replied, "good luck Inuyasha and look inward to have the strength. Midori then flew off into the sky. "Whatever, Inuyasha thought to himself" Suddenly he felt an unearthly chill and turned around and stared into the coldest amber orbs anyone can imagine.


	6. Coping With Past, Present, and FuturePar...

Chapter 5: Coping With Past, Present, and Future

Inuyasha looked at a exact copy of himself, only this Inuyasha seemed darker, more twisted. Inuyasha's first reaction was to back away, but he somehow found the courage to stand tall. "Who are you?, he asked.

"I'm you if course, only I'm the true you, the one who's begging to get out. You've kept me away too long. I was front and center with you until you met that damnable Kikyo. That frigid wench, what did you ever see in her, wanting to be human!!!! Wanting to settle down and just live a normal quiet life. Blehhh, you make me sick. Now that Kagome, as frigid as Kikyo was and is, Kagome has all that warmth and that body. You boy Miroku has the right idea, trying to sneak a feel."

At that comment, Inuyasha lunged at whatever this copy was, but it easily dodged him. "Aww what are you getting mad for Inuyasha, you know you've had those thoughts. Whenever you think back on the times you've seen her naked. Whenever you knew she was going to take a bath. You never could admit to yourself how much you desired her, but I always knew. That's why you'd get so mad whenever Kouga showed up. Always afraid that maybe she'd come to her senses and get a real demon to be with. You know she'd give to you willingly, all you ever had to do was ask." By now Inuyasha was in a pure rage and reached to pull out tessaiga to rip the shadow to shreds for talking that way about Kagome. But tessaiga wasn't there. As he looked up at the laughing demon, it morphed into his own demon form.

Laughing it said, "Why do you depend on that pitiful sword, when you have these claws to do your damage." The demon held up its hands and Inuyasha saw they were covered with blood. "You could do whatever you wanted in this form, take what you want when you wanted it. You could the most powerful demon in Japan!!! Who cares about those pititful human lives, they're weak you're strong right. This is what you always wanted, all you have to do is get the jewel." "NO, Inuyasha yelled," I would never be like that, I would never kill people just for the fun of it, Kagome....." "Yes, Kagome, the demon interrupted, "you could keep her too, I'm sure she could fulfill a purpose for you." The demon gave a bone-chilling laugh and showed Inuyasha a vision of him raping Kagome. "Of course she wouldn't be willing at first but we could break her." Inuyasha rushed at the demon, but suddenly it disappeared and he heard the voice he had been dying to hear all along.

"Inuyasha, do you really want to do those things to me?", Kagome asked softly. Rushing to hold her, Inuyasha said, "No I would never treat you like that, you mean more to me than that" Kagome gently shoved him away. "I would Inuyasha, I want to give myself to you, all you have to do is ask. I've always wanted to, since the moment we met. And she proceeded to get out of her kimono. Inuyasha rushed to grab and cover her up again. "No, Kagome, this isn't you." She then shoved him away. "God!!!! I offer myself to you, no strings attached and you couldn't even deal with it!!!!! What the hell was I thinking, getting involved with a pitiful half-demon, you can't even protect me. You're truly pathetic, you know that? A real man would have took the oppurtunity, but no, you and your weakling self just try to cover me back up. "No Kagome this isn't it you.", it said mockingly. Inuyasha looked at it and said, "What would I want with you, you're just a twisted version." "Fine it replied, how about this then. And proceeded to change once more.


	7. Coping With Past Present And FuturePart ...

Chapter 6: Coping with Past, Present, and Future-Part 2

Back on the surface world, Sango woke up in Miroku's arms. She was surprised that the monk hadn't made a cheap move on her. As much as he hated to admit it to herself she didn't want to move out of his arms. Forgetting for a blissful moment about Kagome, she settled back into her position and then it hit her again. Kagome was dead. Miroku felt her whole demeanor change, while he had his eyes closed he hadn't slept the whole night. He watched Sango, making sure she was ok, and enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. "Miroku, she said, "where did Inuyasha take Kagome's body?!!! I...I....need to know!!! I need to sob say goodbye!!" As she collapsed in the floor in tears Miroku held her. "I know Sango, I know, he said soothingly, "She knew how you felt about her." "But why, Sango cried, first my entire family and village, and Kohaku's under Naruku's comtrol!!! No, when I start to rebuild my life and start having somewhat of a family, look what happens!!!" All Sango could do was sob, and Miroku let her cry it all out. Miroku knew Sango regarded Kagome as sister.

A few hours later they were following Inuyasha's tracks to find Kagome's grave. "What are we supposed to tell Shippo?. Sango wondered out loud. "He looked to Kagome as a mother and to Inuyasha as a father. And we still have to deal with Kouga eventually." Truth be told, Sango wanted to also apologize to Inuyasha about what she said the night before. She knew Inuyasha would never do anything to hurt Kagome. And she realized that Inuyasha was probably in more pain than them, they had lost a friend, he had lost the woman he loved. As they reached the clearing where Inuyasha last was they noticed Kagome's body covered in black flames. Sango immediately pulled out her Hiraikotsu ready to attack, but Miroku stopped her. He told her that Kagome's body was being protected by a tengu, evidently one from the next world. "My name in Amori!!!" They heard a little voice say. They walked closer and finally saw Amori, she filled them in on all that had happened, where Inuyasha was gone and why she was protecting Kagome's body. "See there's a chance but time is running out, he has only a little time to get her and come back." I'm growing weaker by the moment, focusing all my energy and protecting the body and keeping the gateway is draining me, I won't last much longer." "Focus all your energy on keeping the doorway open for them, we'll protect the body." Miroku said. Amori smiled, "They're lucky to have friends like you and she focused all her energy on keeping the gateway open. Miroku and Sango took up positions, ready to keep whatever creature they had to away.

Inuyasha watched as the creature morphed into Kikyo. "It's because of you I'm dead, you know that don't you Inuyasha? I died because of you, but you never went through hell to bring me back. You wouldn't even take your proper place in hell with me. But for that copy of me, you'd do anything." "I'm going through all this Kikyo because I love her and she loves me, like this, half-demon half human. She'd do the same for me in a heartbeat. You never could give yourself truly. We never loved each other, we never trusted each other, that's why it was easy for Naraku to fool us. I've finally moved on, and when I return to the living world with Kagome, I'll end your pain once and for all, I promise. Angrily the shadow disappeared, and Inuyasha saw the water return around the small island, only this time there was a bridge to a land covered in thunder and lightning. "That's were Kagome is, trapped in her sorrows. But remember, it won't be easy bringing her back." Midori said. Inuyasha took the bridge across, knowing Kagome was on the other side.


	8. Authoress Note 2

Authoress Note 2:

Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!! In regard to one review, yeah I guess it is kinda yuyu hakusho with the death and tests, but thanks for still liking it!!! And to people saying my chapters are too short, sorry it's hard figuring out how they'll show up coming from word to Promise with my next story I'll correct that!!! And in regard to my spelling errors, I have the bad habit of once I get typing, it's over, but promise to look over it closer next go around. Ok here's the conclusion!!! Hope you like it and tell me If you want a sequel!!! Thanks again!!!


	9. In Your Arms Again At Last

Chapter 7: In Your Arms Again At Last

Inuyasha walked into the plains, not knowing which direction to go when he heard, sniffling over to the left of him, he walked that way. Walking over top of a hill, he saw the village where everyone stayed, only a cold gray version. He also noticed how the village was entirely empty. Instead of lush, green fields, there was mud everywhere, the lakes and crops were dried out. The houses were rotting off their frames and there were no animals anywhere.

He came upon Kaede's home and when he looked inside his heart jumped. Inside was his precious Kagome. "Kagome!!!" He ran inside and held onto her like he would never let her go. She shoved him off of her. "I don't know you, leave me alone!!!" "Kagome," Inuyasha said, "please it's me Inuyasha, I came to bring you back home."

"I don't have a home. Nobody wants me. I'm happy alone here, no more pain, no more crying. Though I wonder where everyone is. But maybe it's better that I'm alone, no can break my heart. It's so dark and I get scared sometimes, sometimes, I remember someone, always there for me, but he's gone now."

As Inuyasha heard this, he felt his entire chest clench up in guilt. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I'll never hurt you like I did again. Please just remember and come home!!!" "I sorry, I can't, this is where I belong now. And why do you keep apologizing!!!! I don't know you and I don't know what home you're talking about. Now just leave me alone!!!!", Kagome yelled back at him. She proceeded to get up and walk off. As Inuyasha got up to grab Kagome again, Midori appeared in front of him. "Inuyasha the gate is closing, this is your last chance to return to the surface world!!!!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's retreating figure. He shook his head, "I can't Midori, I can't leave her here alone. Even if she never remembers me, I'll stay here with her and watch over her. Tell Sango, Mroku, and Shippo I'm sorry." He ran off to catch Kagome. Midori shook her head and left, feeling sorry for the Inuyasha and Kagome.Inuyasha caught up to Kagome and hugged her from behind. "Even if you never remember, I'll always be by your side. I'll stay here, just don't leave me again. Just don't leave me alone again. I never wanted to hurt you, you don't know how many times I just wanted to take you in my arms and hold you. I watched you sleep, wishing I could be by your side and hold you. I wanted to protect in your sleep. Just let me stay here with you, please. I read your song, I wish I could have told how I felt before all of this. I figured you would never want me like this. A weak half-demon like me...you deserve better. I knew with me, you'd always be running, something would always be after you, because of me. And I knew you would grow to hate me because of it. Enough people have been hurt because of me. Everyone's pain is connected to me. If it hadn't been for me falling for Kikyo all those years ago, Naraku, never would have been created. Sango would have her family. Miroku wouldn't have a hole in his hand. It's all because of me.

Kagome felt a slide down her cheek and as she heard Inuyasha's words, her life came flooding back to her. All her memories of home and family, but most of all, how much she loved Inuyasha. She whirled around and faced Inuyasha, "It's not your fault Inuyasha, you had no control over fate. And I could never hate you. I love you too much. Don't ever feel that way again."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and held for what seemed like and eternity. "Inuyasha, Kagome asked, where are we?" What happened after Kikyo's arrow struck me? Inuyasha told her everything that had happened, including how they were now stuck there.

Okay okay, maybe a tad Ooc, but I'm sure that's what Inuyasha would say If it came down it it!!!! Can't we just have a romantic scene!!! Full of love!!!! Is that so much!!! Ok, I'm through, enjoy the rest!!!


	10. Going Home Where We Belong

Chapter 8: Going Home Where We Belong

"Inuyasha, you chose to stay with me, even though there was no guarantee I'd remember you, instead of returning to the loving world, why?" Inuyasha, holding Kagome in his arms, replied. "Even if you never remembered, I wanted to be with you always."

Back on the surface world, Midori appeared to Sango and Miroku. "He reached Kagome, but she didn't remember him. He made the decision to stay with her in that world. He said to tell you he was sorry" Sango's heart broke again, but she was comforted by the fact Kagome wasn't alone. And she still felt sorry that she never got to apologize to Inuyasha. Miroku meanwhile felt like he had lost more than a best friend, he had last a brother. But he too was comforted by the fact that neither was alone." Sango turned to Miroku and went into his arms crying over her lost friends, and wanting to be comforted. Miroku gladly held her, "Don't worry, we'll make Kikyo and Naruku pay." , he told her.

Midori, seeing their pain grabbed her sister Amori and they proceeded to return to the palace in the dead world. They soon reached Lord Ryonosuke, and begged him to let Kagome and Inuyasha return to the world of the living. "Please my lord, let them go home. They don't deserve this!!!! They should be with the living with their friends.", Midori cried. Amori sobbed, "Please!!!! He's your sister's son, they're the only ones who can stop Keitaro!!!! He's your nephew, do her this one act, you know she would want him to be happy, just as she was happy with Inuyasha's father." Ryonosuke replied, "I already gave him the chance, and he couldn't bring her back in time, I can do no more. No matter how much I want to." Inuyasha's mother suddenly appeared, "Please my brother, let them go. For me, so I can move on, knowing someone is there to love him." Seeing his sister and hearing her final plea. He traveled to where Kagome and Inuyasha were. "I'm opening this gate one last time, go before I change my mind." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran to the exit. He looked back at Lord Ryonosuke and asked, "Why?" Ryonosuke in those final moments replied, "It's what your mother asked me to do." Before Inuyasha had a chance to reply, he was sucked through.

Miroku was holding Sango when he saw the light engulf the two bodies. Sango turned around, immediately ready to defend the bodies. As the two of them ran toward the bodies they saw Inuyasha sit up and put Kagome's head in his lap, and then they saw Kagome open her eyes and smile at Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha embraced once more, and turned to look at Sango and Miroku. "Sango!!!", Kagome cried, and ran to her friend and hugged her. Sango was so overcome with joy and emotion she couldn't speak. Kagome whispered in her ear, "The spilt second before we went back into our bodies, we saw you and Miroku holding each other. Fill me in later ok!!!" Sango looked at her friend and blushed then smiled.

Inuyasha was describing to Miroku all that had happened and told Miroku how the demon lord Ryonosuke had mentioned his mother wanted him to be alive and with Kagome. Miroku shook his head and said out loud, "There must be more to this story than we know, and I get the feeling we're going to find out the truth soon. "Hey you two!!!! Let's go home!!!! Where we belong!!!!", Kagome yelled to them. Inuyasha ran up and grabbed Kagome in his arms, planting a loving kiss on her lips. "Let's go." Kagome got on his back and they proceeded to go home. Sango called Kiara and sat in front of Miroku and followed Inuyasha and Kagome. Off in the shadows, was a furious Kikyo. "He brought her back from hell, the pitiful copy. I'll send them both to hell, and their precious friends!!!" "I'll help", came a cold, evil voice from the shadows behind her.

Thanks for reading my first story!!! I left it open for a sequel if anyone wants one. If you like it or just wanna comment on my writing skills, hit me up at . And you can always email me to talk about anime!!!


End file.
